Beastly BreakUps and Magnificent MakeUps
by sweetcaroline
Summary: A series of oneshotsong fics. Various pairings, but mainly LillyXOliver.
1. Beautiful Disaster

_she loves her mama's lemonade_

_hates the sound that goodbyes make_

_she prays one day she'll find someone to need her_

"Moving?" she croaked, her voice cracking at the end of the word. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked everywhere except at him.

Oliver nodded sadly, his hands shoved in his pockets. "Next week," he said quietly.

She took a long, shaky breath. "But," she said softly, as the wind whipped the ends of her frosty blonde hair in her face. "I need you. I need you here with me."

_she swears that there's no difference_

_between the lies and compliments_

_its all the same if everybody leaves her_

The past year had not been good to fifteen-year-old Lilly Truscott. With her mother's death, her father's various girlfriends and practical nonexistence at home, and her brother getting shipped off to boarding school, she was on the verge of a complete breakdown. Oliver Oken, her best friend in the world, had been the only thing that had kept her even the slightest bit happy.

He kicked at the ground absentmindedly. "I don't _want _to leave, Lilly," he said to her quietly and for the first time her eyes met his. Tears spilled out of her eyes as soon as they met each other's gaze.

"I'll come back," Oliver said, wrapping his arms around his sobbing best friend. "I'll come back and everything will be the same, okay?"

_she would change everything_

_everything, just ask her_

_caught in the in between_

_a beautiful disaster_

_she just needs someone to take her home_

---

Seventeen-year-old Oliver Oken slung his skateboard over his shoulder, sighing as he stepped onto the familiar boardwalk. "Malibu," he murmured as he ran a hand through his newly cut brown hair. He glanced around, searching the popular spot for a familiar face, (particularly _one _familiar face.)

"Oliver?" he heard a soft, female voice call, and he snapped his head around excitedly. His felt his stomach sink a little when he saw long, wavy-brown hair, but he smiled nonetheless.

"Miles!" he laughed as she ran into his arms. He twirled her around and set her down in front of him. "God, it's so good to see you!"

Miley laughed. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you were visiting!"

Oliver shrugged. "I'm actually not visiting," he grinned. "My dad got transferred back home."

Miley's jaw dropped. "What? No way!" She grinned and wrapped her arms around him again. "God, Oliver, why didn't you call or something?"

"I don't know," he sighed, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I just, kind of… grew apart from everyone. I wasn't sure if you wanted to hear from me or not."

"Of course I want to hear from you, you doughnut!" Miley laughed, smacking the back of his head playfully.

"Miley!" Oliver heard Robbie Ray call from the distance. "We got… things… to do! Hurry up!"

Miley rolled her eyes. "I've got a 'Hannah' thing," she murmured to Oliver. "I have to go." She turned to walk away but then paused, turning back around to face him. "Hey, there's a party tonight at Johnny's place. You should come."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there."

Miley grinned and started to walk away again.

"Hey, Miles?" Oliver called and she snapped back around. "Is Lilly going to be there?"

Miley's face fell and Oliver crinkled his eyebrows in confusion. What had happened with Lilly since he had left?

"Lilly and I…" Miley said slowly. "We don't talk much anymore." She shook her head. "But to answer your question, yes, she will probably be there."

_she's giving boys what they want_

_trying to act so nonchalant_

_afraid to see that she's lost her direction_

"You made it!" Miley cried later that night, throwing her arms around Oliver's neck. "Look who's back everybody!" she squealed over the pulsating music. Heads turned and he received a few nods in his general direction, a few people even stumbled over to say hello.

"Oken, how's it going, buddy?" Jake Ryan slapped him a high-five and winked at Miley who rolled her eyes.

"Hey, dude, are you back for good?" Johnny asked, clapping him on the back.

"Yeah," Oliver nodded, his eyes frantically searching the room for his blonde-haired best friend. "Yeah, I guess I am."

_she never stays the same for long_

_assuming that she'll get it wrong_

_perfect only in her imperfection_

A large crash came from the stairway in the corner and everyone snapped their heads around. A number of snickers could be heard around the room as a petite, blonde girl tumbled down the stairs. A large, muscular jock stood at the bottom of the stairs, a smirk playing across his lips. He rolled his eyes at the pathetic looking creature in front of him and started walking toward the kitchen. "Slut," Oliver heard him mutter as he exited the room, slapping several high-fives and pounding several fists.

Oliver stared at the petite girl lying helplessly at the bottom of the stairs. She had wavy, shoulder-length blonde hair and from what he could tell, was gorgeous. She was wearing a small black strapless dress that was slightly twisted around and high, spiky silver heals.

Shakily, she pushed herself up and made her way to her feet. Everyone had gone back to mingling, no one paying her the slightest bit of attention, but Oliver's eyes were fixated on her. Did this girl go to Seaview when he lived in Malibu?

She ran a hand through her hair and adjusted her dress, hastily wiping her cheeks, which were barely tearstained. Suddenly, her silver eyes snapped up and connected with Oliver's brown ones.

"O-Oliver?" she stuttered, stumbling toward him. "Oliver Oken?" She tripped just before she reached him and he caught her, pushing her up so that she was standing right in front of him.

He gulped. "Lilly?"

She smiled, but it wasn't a real smile. Oliver had always thought that Lilly had the greatest smile in the world. If he had had the worst day in the world, all it took was Lilly's toothy grin to make him feel like he had had the greatest day ever. Now, all he saw was a sad, lonely girl. And he felt sorry for her.

_she's not a drama queen_

_she doesn't wanna feel this way_

_only 17 and tired, yeah_

"I've missed you," she whispered. She looked as if she wanted to touch him, but thought that one touch from her would taint him. She sniffed and looked at the ground.

"I… me too," Oliver said, bewildered. "I've missed you, too." He shook his head. "Do… do you want to go talk somewhere?"

She laughed bitterly, her eyes darting around the room. "I don't think you want to be seen with me, Oliver," she said softly.

He creased his eyebrows, shaking his head. "Lilly, I don't care. I want to talk to you."

_she would change everything_

_for happy ever after_

_caught in the in between_

_a beautiful disaster_

_she just needs someone to take her home_

Reluctantly, Lilly accepted Oliver's offer, grabbing her small clutch and oversized hoodie and heading toward the door. "Should we say bye to Miley?" Oliver asked, glancing back at the giggling brunette.

Lilly looked at Miley and then quickly averted her gaze. "Um, you can," she said softly. "I don't think she really cares if I'm leaving or not."

With one more glance back, Oliver stepped out into the Malibu breeze, Lilly trailing timidly behind.

She slid into the passenger seat of his car and twisted her hands in her lap, studying them as if they were something fantastic. Oliver slowly drove away from Johnny's house, trying to decide which of his many questions he should begin with. He glanced briefly at her and just before he was about to open his mouth, she opened hers. "Are you… visiting or something?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Um, no," he replied. "I'm moving back… for good."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and full of life. "Really? Oh, Oliver, that's great!"

He laughed. "Yeah, it is. I've really missed Malibu."

She smiled, a blush creeping up her neck. "Malibu has missed you," she said quietly. There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "I wish we hadn't lost touch," she murmured, barely audible.

"Me too," he replied. He looked at her, studying her appearance as he slowly brought the car to a stop. What had happened to the innocent, carefree girl that he had fallen in love with when he was fifteen? "What…" he began. "What happened while I was gone, Lilly?"

_she's just the way she is_

_but no one told her its okay _

She sighed, staring out of the window. She laughed hollowly. "Life," she said, shrugging.

Oliver glared at her. "Come on, Lil."

She sighed, hating how this boy could waltz back into her life after two years of complete absence and make her want to tell him everything. "I don't know, Oliver, okay? I just want somebody to want me… to _need _me." Tears began to fall.

He shook his head. "Lots of people need you, Lilly, I-"

"Who needs me, Oliver?" she cried, the tears now pouring down her face. "My mom is dead, my brother is halfway around the world, my father is drunk if he's home, and you… you left me, too." She ended in a whisper, her eyes sharply snapping up to meet his.

_she would change everything_

_everything, just ask her_

_caught in the in between_

_a beautiful disaster_

_she just needs someone to take her home _

Oliver reached out and tucked the fallen waves behind her ear. "Hey," he murmured, cupping her face in his hands. "Hey, I _do _need you," he said quietly.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Then why did you leave?"

"I came back," he said quietly. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Lilly," he said, his forehead resting against hers. "I always have."

She pulled away from him sharply. "You can't just go saying stuff like that and then leave me again, Oliver," she said. "I won't let you do it." She moved to get out of the car, but Oliver grabbed her elbow, turning her to face him.

Suddenly, his lips covered hers. Just as soon as he thought she was going to pull away, she was kissing him back and her arms were snaking around his neck. After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled away, breathless. "I won't leave you," Oliver whispered. "I promise."

_she just needs someone to take her home_

**A/N: **First in a series of one-shots. Song is "Beautiful Disaster" by Jon McLaughlin. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Mary's Song Oh My My My

It was hot outside. Lilly Truscott gulped the remainder of her oversized glass of lemonade and dropped the empty plastic cup into the grass. Wiping the sweat from her brow, the seven-year-old fell onto the ground, her blonde hair splaying across the bright green grass. She closed her eyes as a cool breeze swept through the backyard.

"Boo!"

Her eyes snapped open and she squealed. A mop of shaggy brown hair was a mere inches from her face. "Ol-i-ver!" she giggled as his pudgy fingers tickled her sides. "Ollie, stop!"

_she said, I was seven and you were nine _

_I looked at you like the stars that shined _

_in the sky, the pretty lights _

Nine-year-old Oliver Oken huffed and sat up, crossing his arms tightly across his chest. "You know I hate it when you call me that," he said through clenched teeth, pushing some of his unkempt hair out of his eyes. "My name is _Oliver._"

Lilly rolled her blue eyes, sitting up as well. "It's called a _nickname_," she said matter-of-factly. "It's what you give people when you like them."

Oliver's eyes slid sideways, a smirk playing on his lips. "Yeah, well, who says I like _you?_"

Lilly's eyes grew wide and her lower lip began to quiver. Oliver watched in horror as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I thought we were best friends!"

_and our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
and rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

"Lilly," Oliver sighed. "I'm nine-years-old. Girls are gross!"

Lilly let out a sob, pulling her knees tightly to her chest and burying her face in her hands.

Biting his lower lip, he glanced back at the Truscott's patio where Lilly's and his mother were looking out at the two worriedly. Groaning, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Look," he whispered, "If you promise not to tell any of the boys at school, we can still be best friends, okay?"

Lilly sniffed and looked up. "Promise?"

He smiled. "I promise."

She smiled. "Can I call you Ollie?"

_take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
you never did, you never did_

He sighed. "When no one's around, you can call me Ollie."

Lilly grinned and wiped her eyes. "Okay, I'll be your best friend again," she said and Oliver sighed with relief. "On one condition." Her blue eyes were twinkling.

"What?"

"Kiss me," she whispered, her face inches from his.

"_WHAT?" _Oliver squealed, his voice jumping up several octaves.

Lilly giggled. "You heard me, Ollie."

Oliver smacked his head. "No way, Jose."

"I double dog dare you," Lilly challenged.

"Fine." He closed his eyes, puckered his lips and leaned forward.

Suddenly, he felt Lilly's hot breath tickling his ear. "You have to catch me first!"

_take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
just two kids, you and I...  
oh my my my my_

* * *

Almost eighteen-year-old Oliver Oken slung his backpack over his shoulder and leaned back against the sea green lockers of Seaview High School. He tapped his foot impatiently, searching through the masses of people for a particular face.

Suddenly, that face was directly in front of him.

"Ten minutes," a rosy-cheeked, sixteen-year-old Lilly Truscott said, grabbing her best friend's wrist and glancing at his watch. "Give me ten minutes. I just have to go and grab my art project from the art room."

Oliver groaned. "Come on, Lil," he said, grabbing her wrist before she could sprint off. "It's spring break. Why do you need to work on your stupid art project anyway?"

The blonde-haired beauty rolled her eyes. "It's not stupid, _Ollie,_" she said, wriggling her wrist from his grasp. "It's inspired. And it will only take me ten minutes to retrieve!" She sprinted off down the hall, blowing him a kiss on the way. "I love you, Ollie!" she yelled. "You're the greatest best friend, ever!"

_I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
but your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

Frowning on the outside, but grinning like crazy on the inside, Oliver fell back into the lockers and slid into a sitting position on the floor, shutting his eyes tightly. If he knew Lilly Truscott (and he did), she wouldn't be back for another twenty minutes at least.

"Dude, ask her already. She's only like the hottest girl at Seaview. She's going to get taken quick."

Oliver opened his eyes slowly and glanced down the nearly empty hall to see Chuck and Eli, two juniors talking in hushed tones. He rolled his eyes, feeling sorry for whomever the poor, defenseless girl was that they were discussing.

"She is really hot, isn't she? I should go find her," Chuck said, a cheeky grin spread across his face.

"Lilly and Chuck: the hottest couple at the Seaview prom," Eli replied, slapping his friend a high-five.

Oliver felt a large pang of jealousy inside of him and before he could convince himself otherwise he was sprinting down the hall toward the art room.

"Ouch!" Lilly squealed as she fell to the floor with a 'thud.' "Jesus, Oken, learn to control yourself."

Oliver stuck his hand out and pulled her up so that she was standing only centimeters away from him. Keeping one hand laced with hers, he cupped her face with the other. "Go to prom with me," he said.

Lilly's blue eyes grew wide. "Wh-what?"

He gulped. Was this a good idea? "Lilly Truscott," he said slowly. "Will you go to prom with me?"

She smiled unsurely. "As… as your best friend?"

_and our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
they never believed we'd really fall in love  
and our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
and said oh my my my..._

Before he could tell himself it was the wrong move, he had leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. And just before he was about to pull away in embarrassment, she began to respond.

After a moment, he reluctantly pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. "No," he whispered. "Go with me as my girlfriend."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked as he pulled his beat-up truck into the Truscott driveway. "You haven't said a word the whole way home."

Lilly shook her head, her arms crossed tightly across her chest. "I'm fine," she said, pursing her lips firmly.

Oliver sighed as he put the car into park. "I'm not an idiot, Lil, I know that something is wrong."

"Look," she sighed, her blue eyes beginning to get watery. "I just think that if you're going to invite me to a party and ignore me all night, you shouldn't have even bothered to invite me."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "I didn't ignore you."

"Yes, you did." Lilly argued, shaking her head.

"Well, even if I did," Oliver began, running a hand through his mop of brown hair, "I haven't seen my friends in, like, three months. Forgive _me _for wanting to spend time with them."

_take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
two A.M. riding in your truck _

_and all I need is you next to me_

"You're absolutely right, Oliver," Lilly said, a tear slipping out of one of her eyes. "You _haven't _been home for three months. You _haven't _seen anyone from Malibu in that long, and that includes _me. _I'm sorry for thinking that being your girlfriend meant something."

She sniffed and tucked a loose ringlet behind her ear, reaching for the door.

"You know it means something, Lilly," Oliver sighed, rolling his eyes. "Stop being such a drama queen. Grow up already."

Lilly's jaw dropped. "I think the only one here who needs to do any growing up is _you, _Oliver," she said quietly, before slamming the door and running into her house.

_take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
the slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
you stayed outside til the morning light  
oh my my my my…_

"Lilly," Mrs. Truscott said the next morning, patting her daughter's shoulder gently, "Why don't you go to the beach… do some surfing. It's not going to do you any good to sit inside of this house all day."

Lilly sighed. "Alright," she said softly, grabbing her hoodie and pulling it over her head. She trudged to the door and stepped outside. As she was closing the door, her eyes fell onto the beat-up, red pick-up truck that had yet to move from the spot in which Oliver had parked it the night before. She chuckled quietly to herself as she noticed the shaggy-haired brunette sleeping against the steering wheel.

She jogged to the window and tapped on it lightly. Oliver jumped and then rubbed his eyes groggily, turning to look at Lilly in surprise. Lilly opened the door. "Hey," she said quietly, her eyes downcast.

"Hey," he replied. "Lilly, you don't have any idea how unbelievably sorry I am. I was so stupid last night. You're right, I was ignoring you and I don't even know why. I didn't miss any of those people while I was away at college, but you? You I missed like crazy. And when you said I needed to grow up, you were totally right, I do. I did. I'm so sorry and I-"

Lilly giggled and placed a finger on his lips. "Just shut up and kiss me already."

* * *

Oliver jiggled his knee nervously as he sat at the counter at Rico's.

"Calm down, Oken," eighteen-year-old Rico said, rolling his eyes. "What's the matter with you?"

Oliver shrugged. "Just get me a smoothie," he said, glancing around for a sign of Lilly. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

Rico rolled his eyes again and turned away.

"Sorry I'm late!" Lilly said breathlessly a moment later as she slid into the seat next to Oliver. She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "But you know how busy life is for a college graduate and working woman like me."

Oliver grinned. Lilly was extremely proud of her recent degree from USC, as was he. His face suddenly paled as he remembered the news he had to give. "Lilly," he said, taking her hands in his, "I have something really important to tell you."

Lilly got a sudden look of worry on her face. "We're not breaking up, are we?"

Oliver shook his head. "No! At least, not unless you were planning on it!"

She sighed, relieved, and giggled. "Not at the moment, no, but make a wrong move and I'm telling you to hit the road." She giggled again.

Oliver smiled and rolled his eyes. Gulping, he took her hands in his. "I got into law school at Columbia," he blurted quickly, his eyes focused so intently on hers that he was practically burning a hole into her skull.

Her eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth as if she were going to speak, and then closed it again. She furrowed her brow and took a deep breath. "That's amazing, Oliver," she said quietly. "That's really amazing."

"It's in New York," Oliver told her quietly, as if she didn't know.

She nodded as her lower lip began to tremble, tears threatening to spill from her blue eyes. "I know," she whispered. "And New York is a really, really long way away from Malibu."

Oliver pressed his thumb lightly to her cheek, wiping a tear away. "That's why," he whispered, "I want you to come with me."

_a few years had gone and come around_

_we were sitting in our favorite spot in town_

_when you looked at me, got down on one knee… _

Lilly's eyes snapped up to meet his. "You want me to move to New York with you?"

Oliver smiled and nodded, pressing his lips to hers lightly.

She took a deep breath as she watched him stand up from his chair. Her eyes grew wide. "As… as your girlfriend?"

Grinning, he kneeled, presenting her with a small, velvet jewelry box. "No," he said, before he could convince himself he was making a mistake, "Go with me as my wife."

_and I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_in the sky, the pretty lights_

_oh my my my my…_

**A/N: **I hope you liked this one-shot! I have a Christmas-y one planned soon, so be on the look out for that! Also, this one (as you can tell) was slightly AU, since Oliver and Lilly are the same age in the show. Read and review, please!


End file.
